


15

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	15

风情万种的绝世艳星，多年精液的浇灌，她已然成了一个妖精，勾人魂魄，蚀骨销魂。可谁都没想到，她竟然悄无声息地结了婚，新郎是个老实人，对她一见钟情，对她的过往也并不在意。新婚之夜，她刚从浴室出来，松松垮垮地披着一件浴袍，里面未着片缕，侧卧在床上，手慵懒地支着头，额前还垂着湿发，看向门口。男人在婚宴上喝醉了，摇摇晃晃地走进来，看到躺在床上的她，以为自己看花了眼，揉了揉眼睛，她的嘴角微微上翘:“傻站着做什么，过来呀～”男人愣了一下，继续走到床边，只觉得自己恍似在梦中，忽然，他的一只手被抓住，他才缓过神来。她拉着男人的手在自己身上游走，解开睡衣的带子，露出雪白丰腴的酮体，男人粗糙的手指在上面轻轻抚摸，不一会儿，她身上就泛起了诱人的粉红色，男人俯下身亲吻她，她闭上眼睛凑近回应，她挽过男人的手贴近下身，她的小穴正一张一合地渗出淫水，男人伸出两根手指夹住阴蒂，揉捏了几下，又插进小穴里，里面又湿又热，吸住了男人的手指，她蜷缩着想夹紧双腿，却被男人掰开，男人握住她大腿内侧，让她双腿大张，她眯着眼睛看向男人，眼神迷离:“……嗯……还在等什么……”男人疯魔般得将粗长的肉棒插了进去，狠狠地顶弄，一下一下越肏越深，“唔……嗯……啊～啊……”男人肏弄着顶开她的宫口，龟头被包裹住，她的小穴不停痉挛流出淫水，顺着交合处滴在床单上，男人握住她的腰顶弄着，射进她的子宫里。


End file.
